Somebody to Lean on
by redsandhoods
Summary: Elena is a baby vamp, and Stefan turns to Caroline during this emotional time. Caroline is there for him, but the two find themselves in a triangle they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline nervously twirled her hair as she waited for the duo to pull up. She stood by her front door, staring out the window into the black night, anxiously waiting.

As soon as the small red car pulled up she opened the door and ran out to greet them.

"Caroline!" Elena gasped as she was embraced roughly by Caroline, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm so glad you're here, I was so nervous and you need to tell me everything. I always knew there was something wrong with Rebekah, but you guys have never been on my team in the killing her debate." Caroline chirped as she lead the two into the house, "It's probably because Stefan used to have some weird thing with her."

"I'm right here!" Stefan said, throwing his hand out and smiling, sometimes Caroline didn't have a care in the world who heard her ramblings.

"I see you, I'm just saying," She shrugged as she closed the door behind them, "So start from the beginning."

The three took a seat on her couches and Elena told Caroline everything, about the car ride with Matt, her phone call with Damon, seeing Stefan in the water, and waking up cold with a thirst for blood. She got slightly emotional when she mentioned the part about Alaric obviously being dead, since their lives were linked. Caroline and Stefan both consoled her during that part.

"Well, it's not all bad, Elena, think about all the awesome things about being a vampire! Are you going to do the bunny diet?" She asked her, Stefan smoldering next to her.

"Yes, Stefan is going to be my teacher in all of this." Elena said, placing her hand on Stefan's. The two shared a long look and Stefan caressed Elena's cheek.

"What?" Caroline interrupted the moment, "What happened?"

"How do you know anything happened?" Elena retorted.

"Oh my God! You bit someone! You totally bit someone!" She squealed.

"No, I didn't!" Elena blurted at her.

"I know you did," Caroline giggled, "I can practically smell him on your breath."

"She slipped up, it's her very first day, it's okay, I was there, he is compelled and alright." Stefan said both to Elena and Caroline.

"Listen, we were actually just stopping here on our way home, I have to check in on Jeremy." Elena said as she got up to leave.

"Oh, sure, I understand." Caroline nodded.

"See you later," Stefan smiled as he escorted Elena out.

Caroline sat back down on the couch and smiled to herself. Elena was a vampire, this was awesome! Now no one would be after her for her doppelicious blood, even though Klaus was dead anyway. And now she had a real vamp friend to hang out with, this was going to be great!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Stefan. He smiled at her through the window as she got the door.

"Elena took the car to her house, I told her I was going home, but, I need to talk to you." He leaned against the door frame as he spoke, making Caroline take an involuntary step back.

"Yeah, sure, come in." She said, leaving Stefan to close the door and taking a seat back on the couch.

"Now that Elena is a vampire, she is going to need friends to help her get through the transition period, you know, get her accustomed to the life and help her to accept her fate." Stefan said as he adjusted the pillows on the couch.

"And you want me to help? That's a given, Stefan, you didn't have to come all the way back here to ask if I'd help you take care of her. She's my best friend." Caroline shook her head at the insanity of his suggestion, as if she wouldn't be there for Elena.

"Tonight, if I hadn't have been there, that man might've died. I'm not always going to be there, Caroline." Stefan stared at Caroline, his tone serious.

"I will be there whenever you need me to be," Caroline responded, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry so much. You have my number, if you ever need back-up I'm there."

"Thanks, Caroline, really, it's like a weight lifted off my shoulders." He finally smiled.

"Aww, no problem," she said, rubbing his back and smiling, "You can count on me, Mr. Salvatore!"

Stefan looked down and smiled, shaking his head, "You're the only person I know who could be this chipper in this situation." Caroline stopped rubbing his back and her smiling face slowly turned into a confused one, "It's a compliment!" Stefan said, reaching out to touch her knee, "I swear, it's great that you can be like this during something as catastrophic as this."

"It's not catastrophic, Stefan, maybe Elena didn't see this for herself or maybe she wasn't ready, but it was the same for me. And maybe I'll never grow old or have children, but I'll have lifetimes to enjoy this world. I'll have heightened senses, and sure, a thirst for human blood, but I have that under control, making my life pretty ideal. Elena will see the light. She will come to be grateful that it happened, I know I did." Caroline consoled Stefan, rubbing his back again.

"Thanks, Caroline, really, Elena has said that she didn't know what she would do without you, and right about now I feel like I completely understand." He said, smiling.

The two shared an unspoken moment of gratitude before they both stood up, knowing it was time for Stefan to get back to Elena.

Caroline walked him to the front door, and before he left, pulled him into a hug, knowing he probably needed one. They embraced for a while, maybe even a minute, before Caroline let go.

"Call me if you need me." She said before closing the door.

And he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was applying mascara when her phone started buzzing on the sink counter.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Caroline? Hey, it's Stefan, I was wondering if you could come over, Elena is asking for you." Stefan responded.

"Of course! I'll be right over!" She retorted, closing her cell phone and taking one last look in the mirror before grabbing her purse and leaving her room.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Caroline knocked on the door of the Salvatore's house and let herself in before waiting for an answer. Damon was pouring himself a drink and looked up at her, "Of course, Caroline, come right in," he said sarcastically.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at him and continued past him, making her way to the basement where she heard Elena whimpering.

As she entered the basement she saw Stefan and Elena through the bars in the door leading to the prison.

"Oh my God," She gasped as she saw Elena with her head in her hands and Stefan with one arm around her.

"Let yourself in, Care." Stefan said, with an unconvincing smile.

Caroline let herself in and closed the thick door behind her, taking a seat next to Elena.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked, putting her hand on Elena's shoulder.

"I did it again." Elena whispered, "I bit someone, but this time he died. I killed him."

Caroline's eyes bulged as she looked up at Stefan.

"I tried to stop her, but Damon thought she could stop herself, he said to let her be strong-"

"But I wasn't." Elena interrupted her face still in her palms, "I let him down. I let all of you down."

Caroline hushed her and rubbed her back, "Elena, it's okay, everyone makes mistakes. You're new at this, you're going to make it through this, and you're going to gain control." As Caroline spoke she was looking at Stefan, their worried faces mirroring. They both knew what the other was thinking; they were both uncertain about whether Elena could do this after all.

"I killed someone, Caroline! He had a family and a life and now it's all gone because of me! I'm a monster!" Elena screamed, meeting Caroline's eyes for the first time.

"I killed someone once too, Elena. But I'm in control now, and it will never happen again. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" She said, looking into Elena's bloodshot eyes.

"Or what you kill makes you stronger," Elena sighed, and Caroline started giggling. "Caroline! This isn't funny!" Elena whined.

"No, no, I know. I'm sorry." She said, biting her lip and rubbing Elena's back again.

"Can I interrupt?" Damon was leaning against the door frame.

"Sure," Stefan said, signaling for Caroline to follow him as he smiled at Elena and made his way out the door.

The two made their way up the stairs without speaking. They arrived on the first floor and Caroline followed Stefan to the bar.

Stefan poured himself a drink and turned around to meet an obviously concerned Caroline. "Damon really wants her on a human blood diet, thinks she can learn control."

"You don't agree." Caroline whispered, nervous over whether Elena and Damon were trying to listen.

"I don't know what to do. Sometimes I think if she was on human blood, her thirst for it wouldn't be so strong; she'd be quenched so to speak. But at the same time, maybe she shouldn't have it at all, that way it's a little less tempting. I just don't know what to do with myself. I want to help her, but it's so hard." Stefan said, looking up at Caroline with glassy eyes.

"Hey, hey," Caroline comforted him, rubbing his arm, "It's not your fault that that man died. She's going to learn, it's Elena we're talking about here, she's like the most caring person I know, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She's going to learn."

"You think so?" Stefan asked, his voice shaky.

"Of course, Stefan, she has you." Caroline smiled at Stefan, "I wouldn't be where I am today without you, you were the best thing that could have happened to me during that time. If I can get through it, so can she, with your help, with our help."

"Thanks, Caroline." Stefan murmured.

"No, Stefan, thank you," she responded. The two smiled at each other until Damon interrupted at the steps.

"Hey, I think what she needs right now is some alone time." Damon said, "She says she'll call when she wants company. She asked that you stay, Caroline." He said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"How long do you think that will be for?" Caroline turned to Stefan.

"I guess we'll find out," Stefan responded.

Caroline took a seat on the couch and Stefan poured her a drink before joining her.

"So, how's it going? With Tyler being gone and all." Stefan asked, handing her the glass.

"I know this is going to sound really crazy, but I kind of feel like he isn't gone." Caroline took a sip and continued, "I know it seems like I've lost my marbles, and maybe I'm just in denial about the whole thing, but I don't know, it's just this feeling I have."

"I don't think it sounds crazy," Stefan smiled, "I mean, hey, I thought we were all goners when Klaus died, but we're all still here." Stefan paused, "You're really strong, Caroline, I don't know if I'd be able to comfort my best friend if I had just lost someone I loved."

"Well, she needs me, and she's been there for me when I needed her." Caroline responded.

"Whose there for you now?" Stefan asked.

"I guess, I guess you." Caroline answered, "Bonnie's been M.I.A. and Elena has other things to worry about and so far you're the only one who has asked how I'm doing."

Stefan reached out for Caroline's knee, "Well, someone should be there for you, and I'm glad I get to be that person. How has it been going though, really?"

"I mean I miss him, and I've gone through a lot of tissues, but like I said, I don't really believe he's gone." Caroline shook her head at the thought of him being dead.

"Well-" Stefan began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get that," Stefan said as he put his drink down.

He leisurely made his way to the door and opened it. Caroline had her back to the door, but she heard Stefan take a sharp breath in.

"Surprised to see me, mate?" A familiar voice spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you were dead," Stefan said as Klaus walked past Stefan and into the house.

"Well, then you're not as bright as I thought you were, mate. If I was dead, you would be dead too." Klaus responded condescendingly. Stefan shut the door and followed Klaus as he walked further down the hallway.

Caroline turned and met his eyes, her face going white as a ghost, matching Stefan's complexion.

"Did you miss me love?" Klaus asked, strolling past and taking a seat across from her, leaving the seat next to her open for Stefan.

Caroline chose to shoot him a menacing glare instead of responding with an obvious answer.

"Whoa, sweetheart, if looks could kill-" Klaus laughed to himself and Stefan and Caroline shared a look, knowing they were on the same page. How the hell was he alive and in this house right now?

"Klaus, don't you have anything to share?" Stefan inquired, his eyebrows rising as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, yes, almost forgot. It seems your little witch friend was able to help me get out of that sticky situation that you put me in," Klaus smiled as he picked up Stefan's glass from across the table and started sipping it, "Well not all of it, the fire did burn a little bit, remind me to thank her for that."

"What do you want, Klaus? Why are you back? Elena is a vampire now, she is of no use to you." Caroline's voice rose an octave with each word, obviously squirming in her seat.

"What makes you think I came back for her, love?" Klaus cocked his head to the side and smiled, making Caroline lean in towards Stefan, who immediately put a protective arm around her. "Well, if that's how you want to act," Klaus said as he got up and made his way to the hallway.

Stefan and Caroline followed, Stefan leaving his arm wrapped around Caroline as they walked Klaus to the door.

"Just to make sure I can't be misunderstood, I know Elena is of no use to me anymore. I came back for you, love." With that Stefan, held Caroline closer.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you really wasted your time coming back here, she doesn't want you." And with that Stefan shut the door, leaving Klaus alone outside.

Stefan turned to Caroline, and placed his other arm around her too, wrapping her in a hug, "It's going to be okay," he whispered calmly.

"Stefan, he is not gonna leave just like that." Caroline replied in a hushed tone.

Stefan rubbed Caroline's back as she placed her head on his shoulder, "No, he's not, but I'll be there when he comes back."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa

Caroline woke up to the sound of her door bell ringing downstairs. "Mom!" She yelled, turning and stuffing her face into her pillow. Crap, she was at work, like always.

She dragged herself out of the bed and made her way downstairs, not thinking about the fact that she wasn't even wearing pants.

Appearing at the door in a large t shirt and socks, she opened it and gasped.

"Good morning, love, did I wake you up?" Klaus said, smiling.

"Go away," She said, pushing the door towards him.

Klaus stuck his foot between the door and the frame, wedging it open. He pushed the door open and let himself inside, shutting it behind him. "That was rude." He said, making his way over to a messy Caroline.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms. Her wavy hair was sticking up in different places from the knots she had made while she was sleeping, and remnants from last night's make up was under her eyes, though Klaus thought it was adorable.

"I just want to talk you, love, my intentions are good, I swear." He said, holding his hands up.

"I'm listening," she said, looking down at her naked legs and back up to a smirking Klaus.

"Maybe you should go put some pants on and I'll meet you in the living room." He winked and was gone.

Caroline raced upstairs and put on her pajama bottoms before returning back downstairs to a dapper Klaus on her couch.

"You have my full attention." Caroline announced as she grabbed a pillow and leaped onto a comfy chair across from him.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I come in peace. You and your friends seemed to be a little afraid of me, and that just won't do. I need them to like me." Klaus responded.

"Fat chance! Why do they need to like you anyway?" Caroline asked, trying to make sense of his words.

"So it's okay if you like me."

Caroline laughed a little too loudly.

"You don't have to be so mean, love." Klaus said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be serious." Caroline stared at him but Klaus said nothing, "You've tried to kill like all of my friends at least once!" Klaus kept staring at Caroline, with nothing to say, "Seriously?" Caroline asked, giggling.

Klaus cocked his head and smiled as Caroline shook her head smiling. She was so beautiful, even when she just woke up.

Suddenly Stefan was in the living room, whizzing past the kitchen and sending loose papers flying off the table top. He surveyed the room, seeing a relaxed Caroline and Klaus.

Klaus sensed the tension in the air, "We're just talking, mate."

"I think you should go." Stefan growled.

Klaus looked back and forth between Stefan and Caroline. Stefan was obviously angry, even though he had done nothing wrong. And Caroline was just staring at Stefan in total amazement, although Klaus couldn't tell whether what emotion she was feeling besides surprised.

"Maybe I should. I'll be seeing you, Caroline." Klaus smiled at her as he got up and bumped shoulders with Stefan on the way out.

Once Stefan heard the front door close, he rushed to Caroline, kneeling beside her on the couch. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner, I've been coming around but obviously not frequently enough."

"No, no, it's fine," Caroline responded by rubbing Stefan's arm, "He really did just want to talk, he seems like he has changed a little, he seems honest and friendly. But thanks for being here. No one's made me feel as safe as you have in a long time."

Stefan couldn't help but smile, and Caroline mirrored his grin.

"Maybe I should stay, just to make sure he doesn't come back."

Caroline nodded and scooted over in her big comfy chair. She grabbed the remote and put on some morning cartoons. Stefan took a seat next to her, their bodies close. His arm wrapped around her once again, and the two giggled at juvenile jokes for the rest of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline and Bonnie hadn't hung out in what felt like forever, which only made it that much better when they had girl's night. It was weird not having Elena there, but she hadn't been in the partying mood much lately. Normally this would bum Caroline out, but this was her night to let go of her worries and relax with her best friend. Besides, now that Elena was a vampire they would have an eternity to drink and gush together.

Bonnie and Caroline talked all night, in between drinking games and shots. Bonnie talked about all the new spells she was learning and getting closer with her dad. They both discussed Elena and her new vampire life, how she was handling and what not. Then Bonnie asked Caroline what was new in her love life, in which Caroline didn't know how to respond.

"Well, Tyler is still in hiding for whatever reason, maybe Klaus threatened him, maybe he got bored of me, I don't know. Klaus is interested, but serial killers aren't usually my type, so. And then there's Stef-" Caroline cut herself short and her eyes bulged. Shit, what did she just say?

"Stefan?" Bonnie inquired, leaning towards Caroline, obviously confused.

"I mean, not like he's in my love life, it's just he's in my life right now, like a lot, and I was listing boys," Caroline bit her lip.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Have you guys been getting closer, friendship wise?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline studied Bonnie, trying to read her. She sure hoped Bonnie wasn't bluffing and that she believed her. I mean nothing was going on after all, so there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Oh, yeah, I think he needs someone to talk to right now, and I'm there for him and he knows that. But what's awesome is that he's a really good listener too and he actually cares about what I have to say, you know?" Caroline gushed.

"Yeah, Stefan's a good guy, just watch yourself. You don't want to get feelings for your best friend's boyfriend." Bonnie warned.

"Oh, no no no! It's not like that at all, really, Bonnie." Caroline shook her head, and made a face as if the thought of liking Stefan was repulsive. She prayed she had convinced Bonnie, because she wasn't even really sure she had convinced herself.

The two drank and danced and watched movies and played games until they passed out on Caroline's bed.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a

When Caroline woke up she reached around her for her bed sheets. Why was it so cold in her room? When her hands came up empty she opened her eyes, sitting straight up as she realized she wasn't in her bed at all, she was in the backseat of a car. She scooted up to see who was driving and took a deep breath when it was Stefan. Wait, why was she with Stefan in a car?

"Stefan, what's going on?" Her voice was hoarse after a long night's sleep.

"Oh, hey sleepy head, rough night?" Stefan answered, smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

"No, where are we going?" She asked, scratching her head and looking out the window for any sign of their location.

"We're going on a little trip, you and me." He answered.

"Stefan, I hate to break this to you, but this kind of feels like a kidnapping." She said as she crawled into the front seat.

"Well, that's probably because it is." He turned to her and smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Damon thought it would be a good idea if I took a little vacation. He thinks I've been too stressed lately, worrying too much about Elena. I decided a little trip couldn't hurt me, so I packed our bags. You were out like a light, by the way, I nudged and nudged but you wouldn't wake up, so I carried you into the backseat and let you sleep." Stefan explained.

"Okay," Caroline mumbled, trying to make sense of it all, "I understand why you're in the car taking a trip, but I don't understand why I'm here too."

"You didn't think I was going to leave you unprotected with Klaus out there, did you?" Stefan snorted as if the idea was insane. He looked over at Caroline, who wasn't laughing, but instead had the same dazed look on her face, "Elena isn't the only one I've been worrying about, Caroline. Damon's there to watch over her, but I wasn't going to leave without you, leaving you so vulnerable."

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, Stefan, I can handle myself." Caroline insisted, she hated when people didn't think she was strong.

"I know you can," Stefan looked over at her and gave her a small smile, "I'm taking you more for my benefit than for yours. It makes me feel better to know where you are at all times. Besides, I figured you'd be a fun travel companion." He winked and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, looking away in hopes that he wouldn't see.

"I am a great travel companion, I know more car games then you can imagine!" She giggled, pulling a leg up to her chest, "But before we get into that, where are we going!" She insisted, her curiosity killing her.

"We're heading south, you decide." Stefan reached into the center console and pulled out a map, laying it gently in Caroline's hand.

"Can we go to the beach?" Caroline bit her lip in excitement, waiting for Stefan's response.

"I think the beach sounds perfect." Stefan said coyly as he raced passed cars on the highway.

Caroline let out a small squeal of excitement as she opened the map and looked over her choices for her beach getaway weekend. Her first vacation with Stefan, and hopefully not her last.


End file.
